


Brothers (Part 3)

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [10]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: #brotherissues, Big Brother Taneleer, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Protective Brother Taneleer, Taneleer is Worried Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Taneleer is worried, En Dwi is in love and both remember 'last time'.





	Brothers (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Time for Taneleer to slap some reality on En Dwi. Warning: This chapter has excessive amounts of fluff, I barely made it out alive.

The party went on until the wee hours of the morning, En Dwi sat at Taneleer's feet on the dias, smiling tiredly at the now empty-room, well, mostly empty. The Hulk was fast asleep with Brunnhilde tucked into one armpit and Thor sprawled over his other side with Loki wrapped up in Thor's cape and squished into the king's back.

“So good to see everyone getting along, eh, Tan?” En Dwi yawned and leaned back against Taneleer's knee.

“Don't they normally?” Taneleer leaned forward and pet the Grandmaster's shoulders.

“Well, uh, it's just nice to see it.” En Dwi leaned back into the Collector's touch, “I suppose we should get to bed.”

“Mhm,” Taneleer nudged En Dwi off and stood up, “I'll be going home then.”

En Dwi got to his feet and grabbed Taneleer's hand, “Must you leave now? Stay the night, Tan, please!”

Taneleer pulled out his pocketwatch and cocked an eyebrow, “It's technically morning, Brother.”

En Dwi rolled his eyes, “Fair point, but stay anyway. We hardly get to see each other as it is!”

Taneleer sighed heavily and put his watch away, “Alright, alright, En Dwi, I'll stay.”

En Dwi smiled widely and put his arm around Taneleer's shoulders, “Oh good! I suppose we can just leave them where they are, I'd hate to interrupt their cuddle-pile.”

The Collector and the Grandmaster staggered to the Grandmaster's room where En Dwi started to strip out of his clothes, Taneleer watched for a moment then sighed and sat on the bed,

“Ed Dwi, I think you and I need to have a talk.”

En Dwi blinked and wandered over, flopping onto the bed next to Taneleer, “About?”

“You and Loki.” Taneleer shrugged out of his waistcoat and unbuttoned his shirt.

“That we're really cute together?”

“No, well, yes, En Dwi, you two are very cute together,” Taneleer smiled a bit as he took his boots off, “But I'm thinking more about your obvious commitment to him, what do you intend to do?”

“Marry him, if Thor allows, have children, be happy.” En Dwi rolled onto his back and smiled looking up at the giant circular window set in the ceiling.

Taneleer leaned forward to be in En Dwi's line of sight, his hands sliding up to cup the Grandmaster's face, “Are you certain that you want this?”

“Yes, I love him.”

“You remember the last time this happened? When you ran away?” Taneleer asked softly, his thumbs stroking En Dwi's cheeks gently.

En Dwi sat up and moved away, “I don't like talking about that.”

Taneleer sighed, “I know you don't, En, but we need to.”

“Fine, the last time I was really in love it ended badly and here we are on Sakaar. That was literal ages ago.” En Dwi muttered.

“It didn't 'end badly', she grew old and died, En,” Taneleer scooted closer and leaned his back against En Dwi's, “Then you ran away and we didn't hear from you or see you for thousands of years.”

“I was sad.” En Dwi shrugged, staring at the wall.

“That is an understatement of epic proportions, En, you were lost and broken and I'd never seen you like that before.” Taneleer sighed, tilting his head back on En Dwi's shoulder.

“ . . . I'd never felt that kind of pain before . . . she was my world and then she wasn't. End of story.”

“No, it isn't, En,” Taneleer sighed, “One day, Loki will grow old and die as well.”

“I am aware!” En Dwi snapped, pulling away from Taneleer and crawling off the bed, he stood by the window and glared out at the near-dark sky.

“ . . . My tact is as drunk and tired as I am, forgive me, Brother, I didn't mean to upset you,” Taneleer moved to stand behind En Dwi and put his arms around the smaller immortal's shoulders, “Listen to me.”

“I feel as though you won't stop until I do.” En Dwi mumbled.

“I just don't want you to disappear again . . . we have so little we value in this universe. Yes, my collection is important to me, or it was before that little incident with an Infinity stone . . . and Sakaar is your realm . . . but I would not like to revisit that long span of not knowing where you were or if you were even still alive, knowing that you were hurting and I couldn't do anything.”

En Dwi leaned back into the Collector's embrace, “ . . . I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize, this isn't meant to be a reproach,” Taneleer shook his head, “I see how happy you are with Loki and how much you two clearly love each other . . . I want you to have this.”

En Dwi smiled, turning and hugging Taneleer tightly, “Thank you, Tan.”

“You're welcome,” Taneleer patted the Grandmaster's head and stepped back, “Now I am exhausted and drunk, I need to sleep.”

En Dwi chuckled, “You're not used to parties, are you?”

“I am not used to what _you_ consider a party, no.” Taneleer chuckled and headed to the bed, turning down the sheets while En Dwi closed the shades, making the room darker, “Your enthusiasm for lights and noise is unparalleled, dear brother.”

En Dwi smiled and climbed into the bed after Taneleer, “Life should be enjoyed, don't you think?”

Taneleer settled into the pillows, lifting his arm for En Dwi to snuggle up to him, “Yes, but perhaps a bit quieter?”

The Grandmaster laughed and shook his head, “You had fun, admit it.”

The Collector smirked and pulled the blankets up to their chests. “Alright, I had a _little_ fun.”

“And you'll of course help me plan the wedding, yes?”

“I suppose my schedule isn't too full.”

“And stand in my wedding.”

“ . . . if you'd like.” Taneleer closed his eyes.

“And we need to have a stag party before it.”

“En Dwi.”

“And I need colors!” En Dwi started to sit up, “And have a new outfit! Oh! And Sparkles will need to-”

“En,” Taneleer grabbed the Grandmaster's arm and pulled him back down on the bed, “Sleep now, excitement later.”

En Dwi breathed out and scooted up to cuddle into Taneleer, “Alright, you big killjoy.”

Taneleer chuckled and closed his eyes, “Sleep, Brother.”

En Dwi hugged Taneleer tightly and closed his eyes, “I love you, Tan.”

Taneleer opened one eye and breathed out, “I love you too, En. Now sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone gets cuddles! HERE have some cuddles! YOU NEED CUDDLES? HAVE A VAL TO CUDDLE! ((throws Brunnhilde to the masses)) YOU WANT BIG CUSHY CUDDLES? HAVE A HULK PILLOW! ((cannot throw Hulk, he is too big)) YOU WANT BROTHER CUDDLES BECAUSE IT'S ADORABLE AND DAMMIT I NEED??? HAVE EN-TAN AND LOKI-THOR BROTHER CUDDLES!! ((throws everyone))


End file.
